Nerviosismo
by Sara1308
Summary: ¿Qué serían capaces de hacer Ron y Hermione, si saben que el siguiente, podría ser su último día?...
1. Nerviosismo

_Nerviosismo._

Era lo que sentía Hermione cada que su imaginación la tomaba por sorpresa dejándole ver, mientras dormía, todo lo que esperaba que pasaran esas vacaciones a su lado. Una barbada de mariposas que subían de su estomago a su garganta cuando recordaba que estaría a su lado en la boda. _Despierta Hermione, el mundo mágico esta cayéndose y tu piensas en… _

¡Hermione! – Una voz la llama con sopresa por encontrarla ahí, y voltea mostrando un rostro ligeramente ruborizado, casi como si supiera que él estaba escuchando sus pensamientos.

_Bueno, tranquilízate no ha pasado nada, estamos igual hoy que hace 6 años… naturalidad_

Ronald… - _Maldición, otra vez. _Se regaña mentalmente, esa formalidad que tanto le desagrada cuando la pone nerviosa, pero no puede contener.

Silencio incomodo, Ron responde como si tuviese que excusarse.

Sólo baje por… - nota un ligero nerviosismo y a pesar de la oscuridad de la cocina de la madriguera a las 12:00 am, puede notar que rueda los ojos buscando una respuesta - Un baso de leche – y casi hubiera jurado que se ruborizo – ¿Te sirvo? – Le invita Ron, mostrándole el cartón de leche a Hermione

_¿Te sirvo?,_ Ron no suele ser tan amable, y por eso presiente que es parte de esa amabilidad exclusiva de ellos, la que ella misma usa como recurso para que él pueda ver que _todo esta normal… _Esa amabilidad poco común en ambos que le acecho el año pasado cuando quedaron en ir juntos a la fiesta de Navidad.

emmm si, gracias – titubea un poco, pero encuentra la respuesta, ahora tiene una excusa para haber bajado a la cocina a esa hora, y no porque no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Ron le sede el vaso que él estaba a punto de beber y se sirve en uno nuevo.

La luz que irradiaba por la ventana le daba directamente en el rostro y se queda mirando la luna, sumida en sus pensamientos _Tal vez te estas precipitando. ¿Precipitando a que?, si después tanto tiempo no ha pasado nada. Te precipitas a pensar que pasará… No, yo no estoy esperando que pase algo… Pero quiza ya no tengamos mucho tiempo. ¿Y eso cambia algo?... _

Su subconsciente siente la necesidad de responder a una mirada y voltea. De inmediato Ron la baja y bebé de su vaso de leche, que hasta ahora habia estado entero.

Ahora es Hermione quien aprovecha que Ron bebe hasta el fondo del baso para mirarlo. _Beber sus labios. _En automatico le reprocha a su mente haber dicho eso dentro de su cabeza.

Y… ¿Qué haces a esta hora en la cocina? – le pregunta Ron.

_Desperté de un sueño que hizo que me asustara de lo que, en mi subconsciente, soy capaz de hacer contigo, y lo que mas me asusta es sólo ser yo quien piense así, que tu sólo quieras seguir con juegos de celos y peleas de niños, que si mis pensamientos y deseos se salen de control, nada volverá a ser igual… y que a pesar de eso, muero de ganas de que se salgan de control de una vez…_

Leche… - levantó el vaso hacia el frente para mostrarle.

Ron camina hasta el frente de ella, se cruza de brazos y la observa un momento antes de decirle

¿Estás preocupada?

_Y ella sabe que la conoce perfectamente…_

¿Preocupada?

Por la guerra… -

Hermione baja la mirada, hasta ahora había mostrado fortaleza, pero tenia más que miedo, le daba pavor pensar que podría perder a varios de sus seres queridos, y que eso pasaría en unos días o en unos meses.

_No puedo perderte antes de…_

No te preocupes – Ron ha dado un paso adelante y le ha puesto una mano en el hombro a Hermione, en señal de apoyo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, definitivamente no podría soportar perderlo.

Te aseguro que yo tendré que estar muerto antes de que a ti te pase algo… - Y Hermione no se da cuenta de donde han salido esas palabras_, ¿desde cuando Ron es tan alto?, ¿desde cuando tiene la voz tan grave?, ¿desde cuando esos músculos en desarrollo se podían ver a través de una playera de dormir que ya le quedaba justa?, y… ¿desde cuando él había podido decirle a Hermione lo que era capaz de hacer por ella?..._

Hermione lo abraza, y él le responde el abrazo con la misma calidez

¿Cuándo Ron ha dejado de ser un niño pecoso e inmaduro que demuestra sus sentimientos rompiendo en pedazos la miniatura de un jugador de quidditch?

Todo esta cambiado ahora, ¿no? – le pregunta Ron. Hermione por un momento piensa que había podido escuchar lo que estaba pensando

Si… todo – le responde

Pasan un momento en silencio, sólo abrazandose, y Hermione puede sentir la misma calidez de los brazos que la rodeaban en el funeral. Aprieta los dedos sobre sus hombros, ahora mucho más fuertes, sin quererlo puede sentir su aroma y cierra los ojos pensando que _Ron la esta abrazando_.

Hermione… - y Ron se separa ligeramente para verla a la cara – ¿Sabes?... no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez… - y frente a la luz de la luna que se transmite por la ventana, Hermione nota con más facilidad que comienza a enrojecer – a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pongamos en esto… está la posibilidad de que… tu me entiendes… sea el último esfuerzo que podamos hacer…-

Si… se a lo que te refieres… -

Y no puedo evitar pensar – continua Ron – que cada oportunidad que tengo de hacer algo, puede ser la última… -

Hermione se queda de piedra, no puede creer que realmente esucho eso.

Y… ¿Qué oportunidad quieres tomar? – y tampoco puede creer que ha respondido eso, ha sido como insitarlo. _Insitarlo a que?, te estas haciendo ilusiones…_ le dice una voz en su cabeza.

Ron la mira un momento a los ojos como asegurándose de que tiene el permiso de hacerlo, y luego se acerca lentamente a Hermione con la vista fija en sus labios.

Y de repente se detiene… La mira nuevamente a los ojos y se sonroja violentamente, como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La suelta

lo… lo siento mucho… no se… perdón… - Y sale de la cocina completamente avergonzado.

Hermione esta ahí parada y lo único que sabe es que ella ya no va a perder el tiempo.

¡Ron! – lo llama y él voltea aun sonrojado. Hermione camina hasta él lo toma por el cuello, esta decidida.

Lo besa, y luego de un momento de asombro por parte de Ron, le corresponde. Al fin eso que lleva guardando 6 años se ha salido de control.

Ron no sabe como o porque ha pasado, lo único que piensa es que debe estar soñando. Le muerde los labios, busca su lengua, siente como sus manos pasan frenéticamente por su pecho, y en seguida por dentro de su playera.

No puede creer que la esta besando, que realmente es ella la que esta pasando sus manos por dentro de su playera y que comienza a buscar dentro del resorte de su pantalón de dormir.

Caminan sin despegarse hasta la pared mas cercana, Ron la recarga en ella, la levanta ligeramente por la cintura y Hermione le rodea las caderas con sus piernas.


	2. Fuera de Control

**Capitulo 2 **

_Fuera de Control _

No sabia como habían ido a dar al piso, y no le importaba, sentía las manos de Ron, acariciaba, apretaba su vientre, como si con eso, pudiera apagar el deseo que tenia por subir más las manos. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, que había echado por la borda estos 6 años de disimular lo que sentía por él. Y sabía que tal vez nada volvería a ser como antes, pero nada de eso importaba cuando Ron acababa de hacer un movimiento brusco con sus caderas sobre las de ella y comenzaba a morder su cuello suavemente pero con prisa.

Por primera vez desde que ella recordaba, había dejado de ser la chica tan racional que todos pensaban.

No ha podido evitarlo, su respiración se agita, sabe que no debe hacer ruido, pero sin quererlo lo hace, suelta ligero gemido. La simple idea de que _Ron estaba encima de ella._ No la dejaba pensar en lo correcto o lo incorrecto. _Estaba usando sus dientes para morder su piel, y sus manos para pasearlas por el contorno de su cuerpo. _Simplemente no parecía verdad.

Apenas esta conciente de que ha perdido las aristas de la realidad. Se ha relajado y se ha perdido en la idea de que lleva ya años, pidiéndole a su subconsciente dejar de soñar con lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. _Pero ¿porque detenerlo?… si había esperado tanto. _

Definitivamente ya no le interesa tratar de controlarlo, dejaría que las cosas siguieran hasta donde debían llegar. Separa a Ron de ella ligeramente por los hombros, y él la mira con extrañeza, cree que lo esta alejando. Pero Hermione tira de su playera de dormir hasta sacársela por la cabeza y nuevamente lo jala por el cuello para volver a besarlo.

Ron ha dejado de pensar en lo que esta bien o en lo que esta mal, y finalmente ha subido una de sus manos hasta donde quería, y la ha metido por dentro del sujetador, aprieta. Hermione vuelve a gemir sin poder evitarlo. Ahora masajea, y Ron hace un sonido ronco mientras le devora la mandíbula. Vuelve a empujar con la cadera. Y por segunda vez Hermione siente que toda la electricidad de su cuerpo se concentra ahí para pedir más.

Baja sus labios recorriendo su cuello y continua hasta donde la blusa de dormir, apenas puesta de Hermione, se lo permite.

- Oh… Dios mío… - y eso no lo ha dicho ninguno de ellos dos. Ambos voltean asustados y se encuentran a un Harry al final de la escalera que los mira con los ojos y la boca más abiertos que hubieran visto antes.

Ambos se levantan del piso en automático. Desde que descubren el rostro de Harry enrojecen violentamente. Hermione lo mira con clara vergüenza sin decir nada. Y Ron abre y cierra la boca varias veces hasta poder articular algo como

- Eeeh… ooh… mmm… -

Harry sólo niega con la cabeza mostrando un gesto de incredulidad. Y sube las escaleras de regreso.

Ron mira a Hermione para ver si en su mirada puede encontrar una respuesta, pero Hermione se va a su habitación sin si quiera mirarlo a la cara. _¿Qué había pasado?. _Ron se siente totalmente avergonzado. _Me he comportado como un cretino, nunca me lo va a perdonar. _

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. O tal vez hubiera podido creerlo, pero hubiera preferido que se lo contaran a ver a sus dos mejores amigos desde hace tanto tiempo… _Éramos apenas unos niños… como pueden… _No sabía desde hace cuento tiempo habían estado ocultándole eso, pero no le importaba tanto como poder borrar de su mente lo que acababa de ver.

Ron entra en la habitación, nuevamente con la playera de dormir puesta y le dedica una rápida mirada de vergüenza a Harry, para después desviarla al piso y a las paredes.

Harry se debatía entre pedirle una explicación y tratar de olvidarlo _Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaran ocultándome que salen, y no se que mas… No, prefiero no enterarme de las cosas que hacen… ¿Pero que pasara después¿me enteraré de que tienen un hijo cuando Hermione haya dado a luz?_ Se sentía traicionado y no podía evitarlo. No es que fuera necesario que lo supiera, pero¿Por qué ocultarlo?

- Emm… Harry… - Lo llamó Ron ya sentado en la cama. – Yo… eeh…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ocultándome eso? – le pregunto indignado

- ¿Ocultándote? –

- Es que… no tiene nada de malo… si es que pensaron que iba a molestarme –

- No, no… te estás confundiendo Harry –

- Se bien lo que vi hace un momento… y creo que no estaban jugando ajedrez ni nada parecido.

Ron enrojeció más con ese comentario

- No es lo que parece… eeh… -

Harry se tapo el rostro con una mano y negó con la cabeza

- ¿Sabes que?, la verdad no quiero saberlo… sólo que, creí que confiaban en mi. –

- ¡No estamos saliendo! – Le soltó Ron. Harry lo miro extrañado por un momento

- ¡¿Qué…?! – Ahora era Harry quien no sabía que decirle

- Tienes razón¿Por qué ocultarlo?, ya lo sabrías si así fuera… - le explico Ron.

Harry lo miro interrogante y Ron continuo.

- No se lo que paso… - Harry pudo notar que se ponía nervioso otra vez. – Nos encontramos hace un rato en la cocina y… no se… No pude controlarlo – ahora comenzaba a parecer preocupado – Y ahora ella no volverá a hablarme… - apesadumbrado recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se tapo la cara. – Lo he echado todo a perder…

Harry se sentía con el deber de darle ánimo a su amigo, pero sabía que no sonaría bien si le decía algo como: _Mira que ella no se veía nada molesta hace un rato. _En eso de los sentimientos Harry era pésimo, y no quería convertirse en la lechuza mensajera entre ambos si se metía demasiado en el asunto.

- eh… ¿Por qué piensas que no volverá a hablarte? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Hace un momento, se fue sin decirme nada… Ni siquiera me miro –

- Tal vez tenía vergüenza igual que tú… -

- No, no, yo he sido quien se paso de la raya… ¡soy tan estúpido¿como pude…? Gracias a Dios que llegaste Harry, sino no se que…

- ¡Bueno!, no tienes que darme explicaciones de eso… - Lo interrumpió Harry.

_Sabía que era lo correcto, era lo que deseaba, ambos lo esperaban desde hace tanto. No sentía miedo sino ansias, estaban apunto de culminar, de volver a la realidad y enfrentar que todo cambiaría, la tenía sostenida y ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Sus brazos eran tan fuertes, a esa distancia podía morderle el cuello, estaban a punto de unirse completamente _

- _Oh… Dios mío… - Era Harry otra vez, esta vez los había soprendido en el baño de la madriguera. Algo extraño pasa, se convierte en la señora Weasley _

- _¡Ronald¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! – Como si fuera un boggart, nuevamente cambia y se convierte en Ginny que se queda atónita _

- _Hermione… nunca lo pensé de ti… - Gira y desaparece y ahora es Ron quien la suelta habla _

- _Creo que tienen razon, esto esta muy mal, has acabado con nuestra amistad Hermione… es tu culpa _

- ¡Hermione Despierta! – Ginny le zarandea el hombro y al fin despierta. La mira con una ceja levantada

- Lo siento, creo que me quedé dormida – le dice Hermione sentándose en la cama.

- Si, puedo imaginar lo que paso – Los ojos apenas abiertos de Hermione se abren al instante como platos.

- ¿Cómo?... – le pregunta, fracasando en su intento por ocultar su preocupación. Ginny la mira con extrañeza.

- Si… supongo que te desvelaste ¿no¿No podías dormir? – _Que alivio que no haya visto nada_

- Emm, si exactamente Ginny, así fue. – Se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar ropa en su maleta.

Y no era del todo mentira, aún después de que Hermione había llegado a su habitación, había dado vueltas en la cama varias horas antes de poder conciliar el sueño. _¿Qué había pensado Ron de ella?... Había sido un sueño tonto… Pero tal vez era cierto¿Y si se había arruinado su amistad?... ¡He sido tan tonta!, me he precipitado, ahora no sabría como comenzar una relación con él de la forma correcta…_ _porque simplemente no podría verlo a la cara nunca más. _

Después de una ducha baja por las escaleras y al doblar en el primer pasillo se topa de frente con Ron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno, aquí tienen el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste, para los que tenían la duda de si seguiría o no, bueno, no dije nada en el capítulo anterior, porque aun no lo tenía decidido, pero ya que la idea les ha gustado tanto como a mi, lo continuare. J

A todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, me gusta saber sus opiniones, así que no se olviden de dejar uno.

_**popi**– aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste igual que el primer capítulo _:D_ Muchas gracias por tu review!!. _

_**Niphredil Elannor** – Definitivamente yo también quiero un Ron para mi!!! Es totalmente adorable, no? _:D_ Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi también me encanto tu review, espero que te guste también este capítulo. _

_**ariela** – Claro que no lo dejaré botado!!, y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que querías _J _espero que te guste. _

_**Bonnie Radcliffe** – Si, tienes razón, el final estaba muy abierto porque no sabia si continuaría, pero si lo hará, espero que sigas leyéndolo y que te siga gustando. _J

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe** – Aquí tienes la continuación, me alegra que te haya gustado!!, y espero que siga siendo así. Muchas gracias por el review _J

_**Miss-Ginger** – Bueno!!, todos tenemos algo de pervertidos¿¿no??, jajaja. Y todavía falta que pasen mas cosillas, _:P_ Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Me encanto tu review, muchas gracias! _

_**CoNnY-B** - ¡¡Feliz año a ti también!!, y si, lo voy a seguir, gracias a reviews como el tuyo, espero que te guste la continuación. Muchas gracias _J

_**miranda weasley** – Si, lo continuare, y serán varios capítulos mas, espero que no te parezca muy largo, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo sigas leyendo _J_ Muchas gracias por tu review. _

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!


End file.
